The Stranger, the Aviator and the Rocker
by UsagichanLoveStories
Summary: La historia de tres amigos que se conocen en la preparatoria Yosei, y en la que comparten clases y actividades extraescolares con muchos de los personajes de series como, Fairy Tail, Bleach, One piece, Naruto, Blue Exorcist, Sengoku Basara, Bobobo, KHR!, Soul Eater, SAO, Digimon, Attack On Titans, Magi, KnB y Blood Lad. Habrá amor, luchas épicas, y muchas risas.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la lista y la distribución de las historias. En primer lugar, recordamos que ninguno de los siguientes personajes que se nombran a continuación, a excepción de:

Sakumo Higurashi (Chico)

Momo Adashi (Chica)

Saeko Marvel (Chica)

Todos los demás son personajes atribuidos a sus propios autores, no son de nuestra invención. (No nos vamos a poner a nombrar cada autor porque si no no terminamos jamás -.-'). Bueno os dejamos con las descripciones de los tres personajes principales y con la distribución y la importancia de todos los demás.

Recordamos también que somos nuevas en esto, así que plis un pelin de consideración.

-0-

_**Título:**_ The stranger, the aviator and the rocker.

_**Nombre de la preparatoria:**_ Yosei Gakuen.

_**Personajes:**_

_**Dirección**_: Makarov

_**Vice Dirección:**_ Tsunade

_**Jefe de Estudios:**_ Reborn.

_**Departamento de Psicología:**_ Kenshin Uesugi y Ayudante: Kasuga.

_**Cafetería:**_ Sanji / Dengakuman / Tecnosuke.

_**Mantenimiento: **_Don patch / Bobobo / Softon.

_**Seguritas/ conserjes : **_Yamato (Naruto) / Sanks

_**Enfermeras:**_ Rangiku Matsumoto /Chopper.

-0-

_**Profesores:**_

_**Lengua:**_ Kakashi Hatake / Shunsui Kyoraku

_**Literatura:**_ Kuchiki Byakuya / Jiraya

_**Matemáticas:**_ Asuma Sarutobi / Aizen Sosuke.

_**Inglés:**_ Masamune Date/ Obito Uchija

_**Alemán:**_ Iruka Umino / Zabuza Momochi.

_**Francés:**_ Koujuro Katakura / Minato Namikaze.

_**Educación Física:**_ Yoruichi Shihoin/ Gai Maito.

_**Historia:**_ Shingen Takeda / Gildarts Clive.

_**Música:**_ Rin Nohara / Mephisto Pheles

_**Arte:**_ Deidara / Reedus Jonah.

_**Biología:**_ Unohana Yachiru/ Ukitake Jyuushiro.

_**Química:**_ Kisuke Urahara / Franken Stein.

_**Física: **_Laxus Dreyar / Spirit Albarn

_**- Profesores a cargo de los clubs-**_

_**Kendo:**_ Zoro Roronoa.

_**Karate:**_ Yoruichi Shihoin

_**Teatro:**_ Sasori Akasuna.

_**Astronomía:**_ Ieyasu Tokugawa

_**Jardinería:**_ Kurenai Yuhi.

_**Música:**_ Killer Bee.

_**Baloncesto:**_ Erwin Smith _** Manager**_: Riko Aida (Alumna)

…...

_**Alumnos:**_

_**1er Año clase A:**_

Sakumo Higurashi (**OC: Chico**)

Maka Albanr.

Gajeel Reedfox

Natsu Dragneel.

Mimi Tachikawa.

Koushiro Izumi.

Black Star

Sasuke Uchiha

Hinata Hyuuga

Juvia Loxart

Beauty

Morgiana

Hakuryuu Ren

Mikasa Akerman

Eren Jaegar

Shikamaru Nara.

Choji Akimichi

Daiki Aomine

_**1er Año clase B.**_

Momo Adashi (OC: Chica)

Saeko Marvel (OC: Chica)

Lucy Heartfilia

Levy Mcgarden

Heppo

Soul Evans

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Yukio Okumura

Naruto Uzumaki

Sakura Haruno

Neji Hyuuga

Hayato Gokudera

Tsunayoshi Sawada

Gray Fullbuster

Kid the Death

Yukino Aguria

Ryota Kise

_**1er Año Clase C.**_

Alibaba Saluja

Sai

Kyoko Sasagawa

Hana Kurokawa

Kazuto Kirihaya.

Luffy D. Monkey

Rin Okumura.

Taiga Kagami

Tetsuya Kuroko

Shintarou Midorima.

Takeshi Yamamoto

Asuna Yuuki.

Staz Charlie Blood.

Fuyumi Yanagi

Wolf

Bell Hydra.

**2º Año clase A.**

Ichigo Kurosaki

Renji Abarai

Junpei Hyuuga

Teppei Kiyoshi

Rukia Kuchiki

Soi fon

Tai Yagami

Ishida Yamato (Matt)

Kyouya Hibari

Bickslow

Evergreen

Rintarou Mitobe

Shinji Koganei

Shun Iduki

Freed Justine

_**2º Año clase B.**_

Orihime Inoue

Riko Aida

Elfman Strauss

Lissana Strauss

Rock Lee

Erza Scarlet

Levy Ackerman

Liz Thompson

Patty Thompson

Uryuu Ishida

Sting Eucliffe

Rogue Cheney

Sora Takenouchi

Joe Kido

_**3er Año Clase A.**_

Ace D. Portgas

Itachi Uchiha

Kenpachi Zaraki

Grimmjow Jaegerjacks

Ulquiorra Cifer

Ryohei Sasagawa

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Shuugei Hisagi

Kira Iduru

Sinbad

Masrur

Ja'far

Yukimura Sanada.

Sasuke Sarutobi.

Más adelante colgaremos las introducciones de las historias de los tres personajes principales , Bye byee!


	2. Historia 1 Momo Adashi

_**Momo Adashi. La mudanza.**_

- ¡Ahora bajo!.-

Grite por ultima vez hasta llegar donde estaban mi madre y mi Hermana,estaba molesta,no quería mudarme a Shibuya ¿que podría haber mejor allí que aquí? Quería quedarme aquí en Fukuoka, iba a dejar atrás todo, mis lugares favoritos,mis amigos,mi instituto…

Puse mi última maleta en el maletero de coche y subí para disponerme a ir a mi nuevo hogar, sería un largo camino hasta allí.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban y seguían pasando mientras yo me quedaba dormida con un libro encima de mi regazo. Me despertó mi hermana tirándome a la cara uno de sus juguetes emocionada,ya habíamos llegado. Bajamos del coche y me dispuse a sacar mi maletas del coche, cuando me percaté del tipo de barrio en el que iniciaría mi vida, era el típico barrio donde tus vecinos estudian en el mismo instituto que tú, ya sabéis,esas cosas.

Debo aceptar que la casa me encanto, parecía una mansión, era una casa típica japonesa,no como la que teníamos en Fukouka.

Me adentre a mi nuevo hogar, y subí a lo que sería mi habitación y me encerré poniendo seguro a la puerta. Tenia muebles nuevos de bamboo estilo japonés antiguo de color blanco –No estan nada mal-

Caminé hasta donde estaba una gran ventana que me daba la vista perfecta al jardín donde podía divisar un pequeño árbol del cerezo junto al estanque de las carpas dorados. Esto me va gustando más.

Me dispuse a desembalar todas mis cosas y a adornar mi cuarto como merece un buen otaku,ah ¿que no me he presentado aún? pues soy la típica japonesa,introvertida y callada, eso no quiere decir que sea una marginada, si no que..me cuesta confiar en la gente. Tengo unos hobbies de lo que estoy muy orgullosa,como buena japonesa adoro el manga y el anime, dibujar, me encanta la música, mi grupo favorito se llaman los Lionflag, y me..encantan los aviones.. me ha encantado desde que era una enana... gracias a mi padre, el era aviador profesional.. pero.. un aparato del avión falló y mi padre se estrello contra el mar..desde ese momento mi casa no ha sido la misma. Bueno..que me desvío del tema... -jé..-

Todo empezó una mañana de verano, a falta de par de semanas de empezar el Nuevo curso,mi madre estaba inquieta, sentí sus pasos por toda la casa,me acerqué a ella a preguntarle que pasaba, y mientras me dirigía su cuarto.

- ¿ocurre algo mama?, se te oye por toda la casa.-

- ¿eh? Hola cariño-. Contesto mi madre colocando su ropa en varias cajas.

- ¿porque estas..colocando tu ropa en esas cajas?.- Pregunté confusa por la situación

- verás cielo..- me tomó de la mano con dulzura llevándome a la cama y sentándome a su lado.

- ¿Mama que pasa..?.- agité la cabeza, alerta de lo que pudiese pasar.

- todas estas cajas son porque..me han despedido..- pese a lo dicho en su boca se torno una sonrisa.

- ¡¿qué?!.- Me lleve las manos a la cabeza. -¿cómo?.¿cuándo?,¿porqué?

- ¡Momo no seas melodramática!- me dio un golpe en la cabeza con una revista vieja-

La mire un poco confusa.

- ¿m—melodramática? ¡como para no estarlo!

- Tranquila, he encontrado un trabajo nuevo.- me acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

Suspiré aliviada tirándome hacia atrás en la cama. –Pensé que me iba a dar algo-

- ¿y en donde vas a trabajar?.

- En unos grandes almacenes .- se vuelve a levantar siguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me recliné de nuevo colocándome la blusa

- ¿pero entonces porque metes tus cosas en las cajas y en..-Diviso al lado de mis piernas varias maletas de viaje –maletas…-

Ah ¿no te lo eh dicho?.- Mi madre se torna hacia mi sorprendida.

¿Decirme el que mama?.- Un mecho de pelo me cae por la cara,algo me decía que lo que me iba a decir a continuación no me iba a gustar.

El trabajo es en Shibuya.- Sigue empaquetando sus cosas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡¿que¡? ¡¿en Shibuya? Pero mama eso esta en el norte de Japón ¡N-no podemos irnos,aquí tengo a mis amigos,mis sitios de recreo, todo!- me dejo caer en la cama cual peso muerto en estado de shock de locura frenética.

Es un cambio muy grande lo se..pero..necesito ese trabajo..- mi madre me dirigió la mirada mas triste que nunca le he visto en sus ojos negros..nunca la había visto así. – ¿podrías... intentarlo por mi? , además, podrás seguir hablando con tus amigos de aquí, y seguro que allí harás muchos amigos nuevos, ¿lo harías por nosotras?

¿que debía hacer? No me quedaba otra opción..no quería mudarme pero..era necesaria aunque me jodiera.

- claro mama..- contesté con tono desanimado.

- ¡genial!- me dirige un abrazo que casi me estrangula viva,y un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡mama!- me frote la mejilla avergonzada. -¿y..cuando nos vamos?-

- la semana que viene, a si que,sera mejor que lo empieces a preparar todo ya cielo.-

- claro..- contesté saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndome a mi cuarto,una vez allí me tumbé en mi cama, no dejaban de resonarme las palabras de mi madre en la cabeza "nos mudamos a Shibuya" estaba claro..el día de la mudanza sería el peor día de mi vida.

Y aquí estoy..preparándome para salir, ¿el porqué ? ¡Mi grupo favorito, toca justamente en Shibuya!

No me lo pienso perder por nada del mundo, ya que estoy aquí demosle una oportunidad a Shibuya ¿no? –jejeje-


	3. Historia 2 Sakumo Higurashi

_**Sakumo Higurashi. La escapada.**_

Era el típico sábado por la tarde a finales de verano, hacia 32 grados, y yo, ¿Cómo no?, daba mi paseo matutino por mi barrio para aplacar mi sed en la tienda de turno, cerca del bloque de apartamentos donde vivo.

Al llegar, entré y me compré una soda, helada como el mismísimo hielo, la pagué y seguí paseando mientras la bebía. No paraba de pensar en el concierto que tenía esa noche con mi grupo local, ''Lionflags''

Bastante buenos por cierto –he- Ha, aún no me he presentado, ¿Qué quién soy?, me llamo Higurashi Sakumo, estudiante de primer año en la escuela superior preparatoria de Shibuya, en Tokyo y esta, amigos míos, es la historia que cambio mi vida.

Yo era el típico adolescente de mi época, tenía mis hobbies, entre ellos el manga y el anime, además de tocar la guitarra como mis vecinos, entre ellos, Yamatto Ishida, mi sempai, y el gran vocalista de mi grupo, (sinceramente creo que algún día llegará muy lejos si sigue por este camino), y actualmente, intentaba sobrevivir a este endemoniado verano… para colmo de males, nuestro aire acondicionado se había averiado, ¡desde el mes de Julio! imaginaos! Toda una proeza tan siquiera el seguir respirando –Jajaja-

Me dispuse a entrar por el hueco de la escalera que llevaba a mi apartamento cuando de repente escucho:

-Sakumo Higurashi!- me torne para mirar como una figura de una señora me observaba detenidamente

La mire profundamente a los ojos

- Hola madre-

Una mirada recelosa atravesó su cuerpo

– ¿No deberías estar estudiando para esos exámenes que tienes próximamente?, ¿Cómo es eso de que hoy tienes un concierto?, ¿es que no piensas en el futuro?-

"¿Es que tú no te callas?" Pensé... asintiendo con la cabeza mientras escuchaba su típica charla

Que si no estudio, acabaré en un trabajo con un turno mediocre, que si no me casaré, que si no triunfaré en la vida… ¡Vamos! Lo típico... (Que equivocada estaba, pero no nos adelantemos!).

- Déjale ya mama- replicaba mi hermano mayor, que empezaría a estudiar en la universidad el próximo curso escolar.

- Algunos hemos nacido para triunfar, y otros para ser unos perdedores sin nada -

Le mire recelosamente (sí, no es que nos tengamos mucho apego mi hermano y yo).-jé... Algunos intentamos disfrutar de nuestra juventud mientras nos dura- le dije, metiéndome con sus canas.

-¡Bueno, basta ya los dos!- gritó mi madre muy cabreada, no soportaba oírla transmitir sus bufidos, así que seguí de largo dispuesto a entrar en mi habitación, aunque no sin antes oír en la lejanía –No iras a ese concierto, no me des la espalda señorito, no acabaras siendo un cocinero como tu padre, debes de ser algo más en esta vid-!

-BOOOM!-

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y comencé a escuchar mis grupos favoritos de K y J-pop. En mi habitación, cuando no estaba llena de montañas de ropa y escombros de mangas, podía divisarse mi gran colección de Cd's y dvd's de mis grupos favoritos, de la cual particularmente me sentía orgulloso.

Mientras escuchaba mi música, pensé en que no podía quedarme en casa, Matt me mataría, había perdido los dos últimos ensayos y ya me estaba quedando sin excusas… así que iba a cometer la gran locura de mi vida (por aquella época claro)… mi ingenio me dijo de ESCAPARME…

Sí… menuda idea… (Pero.. como me alegro de haberlo hecho.. si no, no habría conocido al amor de mi vida…)

A día de hoy, no me arrepiento, -¿A que no cariño?- Ups...! .'' (Vuelvo a adelantarme en mi historia…) Gomenasai...

Dejar claro que a mis 16 años, continuaba sin haber tenido una sola relación estable ni mucho menos contacto con una chica tan siquiera, tanto que había empezado a perder la confianza en mí mismo, cosa que nadie se creería, dado lo locuaz, sexy, amable, simpático, inteligente, romántico, y sobre todo modesto que era… vamos, ¡todo un galán!.

(Sí, soy un poco creído, pero soy increíble)

Recogí un poco mi cuarto, afine la guitarra, me puse la mochila y salí por la ventana…


	4. Momo y Sakumo se ven por primera vez

**Momo y Sakumo se ven por primera vez.**

**_Sakumo's POV_**

Para cuando llegue al local donde tocábamos aquella noche, había una cola inmensa en la entrada

Dios mío- dije con voz de sorpresa cuando me dirigía a la entrada.

Ikkaku, el bajista de mi grupo me estaba esperando en la puerta con una expresión aterradora en su cara.

¡¿Otra vez tarde?!- dijo agitado,

Tranquilo calvo- dije yo entrando por la puerta

Esta será la última vez. Mi hermano… ya sabes- le recalqué.

Dentro me esperaba Bickslow, nuestro batería con su característico pelo morado y su guasearía de siempre y Mata, nuestro vocalista y mi mejor amigo con su característico y brillante pelo rubio acompañado de la mascota del grupo, un husky siberiano blanco como la nieve apodado cariñosamente Guarura. Ah casi se me olvida, Ikkaku es calvo, aunque le molesta, diciendo siempre "¡No soy calvo, simplemente me afeito la cabeza!".

¿otra vez tarde Sakumo?- pregunto Bickslow

Déjale ya Bickslow- dijo Matt, dando calma al conjunto, comencé a preparar las cosas sacando mi guitarra de color morado de mi estuche conectándola a un altavoz que había junto a mí.

Bueno chicos, el momento ha llegado, estad listos- dijo Matt, oyendo como el público se estremecía en el exterior del escenario.

Aguardando tras la cortina del telón, me disponía a tocar la pieza maestra de nuestro grupo.

De repente el telón se abrió dejando a ver una gran cantidad de adolescentes que nos esperaban ebrios de emoción, entonces fue cuando la vi, una preciosa peli castaña de ojos color miel y una tez blanca como la nieve, era guapísima pensé mientras comenzaba a tocar el tema. Ella estaba sola, lo sé porque no hablaba con nadie, solo me miraba, me miraba como si me conociera, la sonreí y ella agacho la cara…

"menudo imbécil" pensé lamentándome al respecto y seguí tocando mientras oía al público tararear y cantar la canción junto a Matt, que estaba justamente delante de mí.

Miré hacia atrás tan solo un instante, y me voltee para ver que la chica había desaparecido entre la multitud, lo cual me decepcionó un poco pensando en que le habría molestado que le guiñara el ojo o simplemente sintió vergüenza y quiso salir de allí, aun así yo solo me preocupaba de tocar bien las cuerdas de mi guitarra y que tronaran como nunca.

Pero en mi cabeza estaba ese hermoso pelo castaño y esa mirada dulce de esos ojos color miel. "Estúpido" me maldije siguiendo tocando hasta el final.

**_Momo's POV_**

Me dirigía tranquilamente hacia el recinto, ( que, por cierto, estaba alejado de la mano de dios), mientras me puse en cola para lograr entrar, había una cola que bordeaba el edificio, pero no me importaba, ¡eran los Lionflag! merecía la pena. Al cabo de 10 minutos pude llegar hasta la recepción, me sellaron la mano con lo que parecía ser el logo del local.

Pase y me dirigí hacia adentro "Ahí va... es... enorme" el sitio se comenzó a llenar, a medida que llegaba mas gente me percate de una cosa "Maldición... aún no conozco a nadie de por aquí... así que no se como entablar una nueva ¨amistad¨ "me reí.

La gente estaba agitada "¿Esto que es?" normal, el último componente había llegado. Se apagaron las luces y se hizo el silencio durante tres minutos.

El lugar se iluminó completamente y comenzó a sonar un solo de guitarra atronador que hizo que me erizara, me recorrió desde la columna hasta mis pies "Carai"

El escenario se ilumino por completo,dejando ver a todos los componentes, entre ellos y mas destacado (o al menos para mi) el segundo vocalista, su sonido con la guitarra siempre me ha fascinado. Es algo increíble. Me intente colar entre la muchedumbre para poder llegar hasta la primera fila, o por lo menos intentarlo. Pude llegar hasta una zona bastante buena, no era la primera fila pero como si lo fuese, sentí una mirada fija algo… que sé que estaba cerca de mi pero..no sabia el que, dirigí la mirada hacia el escenario y... lo vi... El segundo vocalista y mi integrante favorito…¡me estaba mirando! "¿me está mirando a mi?" pensé, con todas las chicas frenéticas que había en el local,que por cierto casi me dejan sin oído "jeje..ains.." seria imposible que me mirase a mi... una chica… em... cómo decirlo… "del montón". Vi que sus ojos color miel se fijaron en mi, era una mirada penetrante y dulce, una mirada que me calo hasta los huesos, y acto seguido dejo mostrar su sonrisa que haría que cualquiera se deslumbrara. Me guiño un ojo pero... ¿que debía hacer yo?, aparté la mirada sonrojada e intente mezclarme entre la muchedumbre sonrojandome cada vez más. El concierto acabó no muy tarde,la gente estaba intentando subir al escenario,como locos por saludar a sus ídolos,pero..estaba cansada, así que decidí irme a casa, dentro de dos días empezarían las clases, y querría "disfrutar" de las vacaciones que me quedaban.

De camino a casa algo me rondaba la cabeza una y otra vez: "¿volvería a ver aquellos ojos que que han logrado que por primera vez fuera… única?"

¡bah! - pateé una lata apretándome la chaqueta a la cintura, no creo en ese tipo de casualidades, y menos, que le pasen a una chica tan corriente como yo.


	5. Historia 3 Saeko Marvel

_**Saeko Marvel. Nueva vida en Japón.**_

Saeko, Wendy. Nos vamos.

Mi madre nos llamaba a mi hermanita y a mi desde la escalera de la que ya no sería más mi casa, debido al repentino traslado de mi padre a una sede que su empresa tiene en Shibuya. Tokio. Japón. De solo pensar en lo lejos que estaré de mis amigos, me entristece bastante. Sin embargo, a mi hermana Wendy le entusiasma bastante, siempre le ha dado curiosidad por la cultura del país de origen de nuestra madre.

Ya voy.- dije con desgana echando el último vistazo a mi antigua habitación ahora totalmente vacía, pues mis cosas ya habían sido mandadas a la casa nueva.

Saeko nee-chan.- Dijo Wendy asomándose por la puerta. Llevaba su largo cabello azul recogido en dos coletas adorables, y un traje verde claro. - ¿Vamos?

Vamos.- Le dije sonriendo y cogiendo mi maleta y mi bolso de mano.

Ambas bajamos las escaleras, hasta llegar al hall de la casa, dónde nuestros padres nos esperaban con el resto de sus maletas.

Bien niñas, nos vamos.- dijo mi madre saliendo de allí.- El taxi nos espera.

El viaje en avión se me hizo ameno, a pesar de que fueron más de cinco horas de viaje, las cuales pude aprovechar para leer mi nuevo libro sobre astronomía. Cuando el avión tocó tierra, eran las 15:30 de la tarde. Recogimos nuestras maletas y salimos del aeropuerto de Narita para coger un taxi hasta nuestra nueva casa situada en el barrio de Shibuya, y pasando también por el que sería mi nuevo instituto. La famosa preparatoria Yosei. Al parecer era una de las más prestigiosas de la zona, y en la que conseguí entrar por los pelos, ya que no soy una estudiante de honor,como me gustaría. Lo

Wendy se emocionó al ver que nuestra nueva casa, que perteneció a nuestros abuelos maternos, era del estilo japonés. Con puertas correderas, un tatami, y un pequeño jardín.

Mira, mira Saeko nee. ¡Un jardín! Podremos plantar un árbol de Sakura.- decía con ilusión. Me encantaba verla tan animada.

Entré de nuevo en la casa para buscar una habitación, que me gustara. Después de verlas todas, me decanté por una de las habitaciones de arriba, que tenía un pequeño balconcito, que podría aprovechar para poner mi preciado telescopio y observar las estrellas de noche.

¿Te gusta la casa, Saeko?.- me preguntó mi padre asomándose por la puerta de mi nueva habitación.

Es muy bonita, papá.- le dije sonriendo. Me acerqué hacia él, y le di un abrazo. Hacía dos semanas que no le veía, dado que él se había mudado antes que nosotras por temas de trabajo y de adaptarse a su nueva empresa.

Sé que no te gustaba mucho la idea de mudarnos a Japón, pero pronto verás que harás nuevos amigos.- Dijo separándose de mi y revolviéndome el pelo como una niña pequeña.- Ah, por cierto, tu nuevo uniforme de la escuela está en el armario, junto con tus cosas.

¿En el armario?.- pregunté extrañada.- ¿Cómo sabías que escogería esta habitación?

Desde el balcón hay una buena vista del cielo.- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de mi habitación.

"Que bien me conoce" Pensé sonriendo. Abrí el armario, y observé que habían tres perchas. Dos de ellas llevaban el mismo conjunto, una falda entablada de color negro, una camisa blanca con un lazo rosa, un chaleco beige y una chaqueta de color rojo vino. La tercera percha llevaba ropa de deporte, que constaba de un pantalón del mismo color que la chaqueta y una blusa blanca de deporte.

Cuando terminé de ordenar mis cosas, me di cuenta de que era la hora de cenar, así que bajé hacia la cocina, dónde estaba mi madre preparando la cena, no sin antes pasar por el salon, donde alcancé a ver la cabellera rubia de mi padre, sentado junto en el tatami jugando con mi hermana.

¡Para papá!- Exclamaba Wendy sin parar de reirse.- me haces cosquillas. Hahahahaha

Esa era la intención.- dijo mi padre prosiguiendo con las cosquillas y coreando las risas de mi hermana con su juvenil carcajada.

Me acerqué a la cocina, y un delicioso olor se coló por mi nariz, olor que reconocí al instante.

¡LASAÑA!.- Exclamé cual niña pequeña corriendo hacia mi madre que estaba de espaldas a mi, con su cabello azul igual que el de Wendy recogido en una coleta alta. Se volvió hacia mi con una mirada de demonio al ver que me acercaba peligrosamente hacia mi plato favorito.

NI SE TE OCURRA METER LA MANO.- amenazó con un cucharón en la mano. Ante tal advertencia me paré en seco antes de tocar la mesa.- Ayuda a colocar la mesa primero.

Jooo.- reproché inflando los mofletes como una niña pequeña.

¿Jo? ¿Es que no quieres lasaña?.- sonrió maliciosamente, y todavía con el cucharón en mano.

Eh.. ¿Dónde están los platos?.- dije haciendo caso de inmediato.

Christian, Wendy, a cenar.- dijo mi madre colocando el caldero con la sopa y la bandeja con la lasaña en la mesa, mientras yo acababa de colocar los platos y los vasos.

Woo. Que bien huele todo.- dijo mi padre entrando en la cocina.- No sabes cuanto echaba de menos tu comida Risa. Estaba cansado de comer fideos instantáneos.

Hehe.- sonrió mi madre.- pues vete preparándote, por qué eso de comer cosas instantáneas... Se acabó. Por cierto, ya que has estado a base de fideos estas semanas, para tí solo hay ensalada querido.

¿Queeeeeeee?.- reprochó mi padre deprimiéndose.

Lo que oyes.- dijo mi madre amenazante. Hay que decirlo, mi madre da muchísimo miedo cuando alguien le reprochaba algo.

Si, señor... esto señora.- obedeció mi padre sin rechistar más provocando que Wendy y yo riéramos sin parar.

El resto de la cena la pasamos hablando sobre cómo había pasado nuestro padre las dos semanas pasadas. Al terminar de cenar y después de una relajante ducha, subí a mi nuevo cuarto para armar mi telescopio aunque no podía quedarme a observar las estrellas hasta tarde ese día porque al día siguiente empezaban mis clases en mi nuevo instituto. Decidí acostarme temprano, aunque antes preparé todo lo que tenía que llevar al instituto. Volví a mirar mi nuevo uniforme con reproche. Lo mirase por dónde lo mirase, era mono, pero... eso de llevar falda.. no iba conmigo. Pero no tenía más remedio que habituarme a ello. Me acosté en el futón, porque claro está, no tenía mi cama, y ántes de cerrar los ojos, encendí el despertador para las 07:15, ya que el instituto estaba cerca de mi casa, llegaría temprano.

-Al día siguiente.-

-tititi tititi tititi-

Mmmm.- me revolví en el futón, estiré la mano y apagué el molesto despertador. "Cómo me duele todo, por favor" pensé mientras me levantaba a duras penas de allí. Me vestí aun media dormida, hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió estrepitosamente.

¡Despierta onee chan despierta!.- exclamaba Wendy saltando por mi habitación con su uniforme de marinerita puesto adecuadamente.- ¿Onee chan?.- preguntó mirándome y soltándo una carcajada.-

¿Mmmm?.- abrí los ojos y la miré con duda.

Te estás poniendo la falda como si fuera la blusa.- se reía.- si no te espabilas llegarás tarde en tu primer día.

¿Pero qué..?- exclamé despertando casi por completo. Me apresuré a vestirme, esta vez bien, y bajé hasta la cocina para tomar el desayuno y coger mi almuerzo.

¿Sabrás llegar tu sola al instituto Saeko?.- preguntó mi padre un tanto preocupado, y con razón.

Me las apañaré tranquilo, está muy cerca de aquí.- dije llevándome una tostada a la boca.- Ayer me quedé más o menos con el camino, así que, no me perderé papá. ¡Ittekimasu!

Itterashai.- se despidieron mi madre y mi hermana.

¿Crees que estará bien?.- le preguntó mi padre a mi madre

Claro que si, ya no es una niña.- le contestó mi madre sonriendo y tendiéndole su chaqueta.

Salí con prisas de casa, aunque aún era temprano, quería observar bien el barrio. Pasaron cerca de quince minutos, y aún no había llegado al instituto así que, solo podía significar algo...

¡Me he perdido!.- exclamé sujetándome la cabeza con desesperación. Enseguida eché a correr por la calle en la que me encontraba, hasta que me choqué contra algo que me hizo caer al suelo.- ¡itatata! Auuch...- me quejé del dolor mientras abría los ojos y veía mis libros desperdigados por el suelo. Levanté la vista para mirar contra qué me había chocado, y logré ver un cabello negro y unos ojos rojos que me miraban sin apartar la vista. Enfoqué mejor la vista, y vi que se trataba de un chico alto, con un uniforme de escuela. No me dio tiempo de observarle más, pues el misterioso chico se agachó para ayudarme a recoger mis libros.

Perdona ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó el chico mientras me miraba.

¿Eh? Ah si... Lo siento, es que, me había perdido buscando un instituto.- dije cogiendo los libros que quedaban en el suelo.- Lo siento mucho, debería fijar la vista al frente mientras corro.- me disculpé por mi torpeza.

Tranquila, ten.- dijo tendiéndome los demás libros.- Ese uniforme... ¿Por casualidad no buscarás la Preparatoria Yosei?

Ah, muchas gracias.- Le agradecí por la ayuda.-Si... ¿Lo conoces?.- pregunté con esperanzas.

Bueno, yo también voy a esa escuela, si quieres te puedo acompañar.- se ofreció amablemente.

¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!.- exclamé entusiasmada.- ¡Ah! Que descortés. Mi nombre es Saeko Marvel.

Yo me llamo Rogue Chenei. Un placer Saeko-san.- sonrió Rogue.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro, em... ¿Está bien si te llamo Rogue-san?.- pregunté sonrojandome.

Si, claro. ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?.- preguntó.- Es decir, no pareces japonesa.

Ah, bueno, hehe... La verdad es que vengo de Inglaterra.- le expliqué.- Nos acabamos de mudar, debido a que han trasladado a mi padre a una sede de su empresa aquí en Shibuya.

Ya veo.- dijo y antes de volver a hablar alguien irrumpió en nuestra conversación con un grito.

¡Rogue!.- Gritó un lo que parecía ser la voz lejana de un chico.

Sting.- Dijo Rogue dándose la vuelta.

Uuff... ¡Oye! ¿porqué no me has esperado?.- Preguntó el chico, que ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para poder observarlo con detenimiento. Era un chico rubio, de ojos azules oscuros, de la misma altura que Rogue, y que también vestía el uniforme de nuestra escuela. Era tremendamente guapo.- ¿Mm? ¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó observándome detenidamente, lo que hizo que me ruborizara completamente.

Se llama Saeko Marvel y empieza en nuestro instituto hoy. Se había perdido así que decidí acompañarla. Ya que alguien se quedó dormido.- le explicó Rogue.

¡Oye!- Le replicó antes de acercarse a mi.- Encantado Saeko. Yo soy Sting Eucliffe.-posando su mano en mi cabeza revolviéndome el pelo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Ah.. En..encan..tada.- dije casi en un susurro agachando la cabeza para evitar que me viesen ruborizada.

Haha, bueno vamos.- dijo Sting empezando a andar.- Y dime Saeko, ¿En que curso estás?

Ah... Estoy en 1er Año clase B.- le dije, observando el papel dónde ponía mi curso y un mapa de todas las clases.

Pues parece que nosotros seremos tus sempais a partir de ahora.- dijo sonriéndome. "Menuda sonrisa"- Nosotros somos de Segundo año. Así que si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarnos ¿vale?

S..si.- respondí tímidamente.

Hemos llegado.- dijo Rogue parándose frente a un gigantesco edificio, rodeado por una verja de acero.

Había llegado a mi nuevo instituto. A partir de ese momento, mi vida, cambiaría por completo.


End file.
